Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Cal Brett Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis2 = The town of Taos is taken over by El Toro and his gang forcing people out. Passing through the area in the beating sun is the Two-Gun Kid who needs water fast. He comes across the exiled residents of Taos who tell him of El Toro's take over and that their former home is the only place with water for miles. Desperate for water, Two-Gun decides to ride into town no matter the danger. Joining him is a Mexican man named Pancho who also desires to get a drink as well. The Kid and Pancho ride into town and Two-Gun asks them El Toro and his men for access to the well to drink from, but they refuse and try to whip the Kid. However, instead fights back gunning them all down one by one entire El Toro and his entire gang is killed. The Two-Gun Kid quickly goes to the well to take a drink. Pancho is shocked to realize that the Kid was looking to drink water, when he himself was looking to get a drink of liquor. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * El Toro Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Black Rider | Synopsis3 = The Black Rider enters the trial of Salinas Slade and asks to be sworn in as a witness. When this formality is out of the way he tells of his encounter with the notorious outlaw. He explains that Salinas Slade and his gang showed up at the home of the Chisholm, who owned water rights to the area. When the elder Chisholm refused to sell those rights to Slade and his men slaughtered the entire family. Eventually the trial comes to a conclusion and the jury finds Slade guilty. However before sentence can be carried out, Slade's gang bursts into the court room to free their leader. Although the black Rider succeeds in killing a few of the gangs number, Slade and the rest of his men manage to get away. The Black Rider quickly mounts his horse Satan and follows after them alone. The Black Rider tracks Slade and his surviving gang members to the top of a bluff. Spotting the Black Rider, Slade sets fire to the brush, the flames forcing the Black Rider and Satan closer to the edge of a cliff. However, the Satan leaps through the flames and the Black Rider guns down the surprised member of Slade's gang, wiping them all out. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Salinas Slade Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid comes across a stage coach being attacked by outlaws and comes to it's rescue, shooting them dead. He checks on the passengers and learns that one of them is a boxer named Lefty Benton who is heading to Julesberg to fight it out with Ox Leach. They find that Lefty has taken a bullet to the arm and his manager realizes that Lefty cannot fight in the match. Lefty laments how he and his girl Helen is waiting for him in town and that they were going to get married after the match. With the coach driver dead, the Two-Gun Kid agrees to help pilot the stage the rest of the way to Julesberg. They arrive in town to find the locals fighting with each other in the streets. However when Helen arrives she pretends that the Two-Gun Kid is really Lefty in front of the sheriff. The next thing he knows it the Kid is being ushered into a room and asked to put on boxing togs. When the Kid initially refuses the sheriff pulls his gun on him. Suddenly, Helen and Lefty's agent enter the room and to confuse matters worse, Helen then tells them that the man she kissed outside and said was Lefty is not really the man she wishes to marry. Helen explains that they want the Two-Gun Kid to pose as Lefty so that the match can go on and so that Lefty is not forced to forfeit the match. With no other choice, the Two-Gun Kid agrees to help and goes into the ring posing as Lefty. Two-Gun battles against Ox Leach in the ring and finds that his opponent is fighting for keeps. Eventually the Kid ultimately gains the upper hand, and when he is about to win the match, Ox suddenly takes a bullet fired from the crowd and is killed. In the aftermath, both Helen and the manager reveal that they had placed bets against Lefty in the match, and try to kill Two-Gun Kid in revenge to foiling their plans. The Kid instead shoots the guns out of their hands and then turn the two conspirators over to the sheriff. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chris * Helen Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = The third Two-Gun Kid story in this issue is recycled from the story "Death in the Ring" from . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}